Going Green
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: Gosei Green returns, but not as you'd expect! How will Hyde—and the rest of the Gosei Angels, for that matter—react to the return of an old ally? Will she remember her forgotten past, and, of course, hers and Hyde's relationship before it's too late? A Hyde/OC focused story.
1. When One Door Closes I

**A/N** Yay, I can finally say I have finally written a Super Sentai story! I am Super excited about having finally published this story for your guys' entertainment. I hope you guys like it as much as I do writing it! :)

Also, just want to say that there's a paragraph or two that's _italicized_. That's a break. Just imagine the main character saying those words as she's going somewhere or doing something (like how they do in some Anime).

**Disclaimer** _Super Sentai _(c) Toei Co., Ltd. Margo Maebashi, Timothy Maebashi, Mr. Yamaguchi, and _Mr. Yamaguchi's_ _Sweets _(c) Takara "Taka" Matsudaira. Do not use without permission!

* * *

"When One Door Closes"  
1 つのドアを閉じたとき

Epic 17.5, Part 1

"I said — _try_ _again_!" Gosei Knight—the Groundion Headder, who has been given powers from the Earth to protect it from the Yuumajuu **1**, (who is also now my teacher (much to my dismay, I think))—demanded of me.

_My name is Maebashi "Marge" Margo, the new (yet unofficial)—"unofficial" because I am currently training under Gosei Knight, who has yet to make it as such—Gosei Green. I've been training under Gosei Knight for the past month and a half now; currently dodging strikes of his sword tiredly as we trained in the deepest, most darkest part of the woods. Tiredly, because I've been at this for the past hour now._

"And I say — _no_!" I contradicted, after narrowly dodging the one-hundredth and fifty-third sword strike (by my count) tiredly, throwing my own sword down. "_I — am — done_!" I then transformed back into my "civilian form," per se, and watched as my Tensouder dropped from my hand and down to the scorched Earth below in silence.

He only stood there, stock still. "No." Stepping closer, he growled dangerously, "_We_ _—_ _are_ _—_ _not_!" He clutched his own sword tightly, before throwing it at me; me, dodging expertly out of the way in turn.

"What was that!" I exclaimed, turning around and facing him pointedly. "You could've killed me!"

"I never miss," he replied lamely, turning his back to me. "If you want to leave so badly, then so be it. I won't stop you."

"See — tha-that's exactly it!" I raged angrily, stomping over to him and getting into his face (or mask). "You talk about trust. But you know what? How can I trust you when you don't even trust me?

"And you know what's worse?" I ranted on, jabbing a finger to his armored-clad chest. "You treat me like a...a... PET! Who you believe whose sole purpose in this world is to serve — _you_! And I'm sick and tired of it. I'm — _done_! Done."

I walked away, but Gosei Knight only stood rooted to his spot, stock still. Not saying a word to stop me. And, you know what? Good. I didn't want to hear what he has to say. It wasn't like I wanted to stay here a minute longer anyway...

Grabbing my gear, I ran for the hills—or in this case, out of the deep, dark forest (where I (used to) train in the wee hours of the morning) and back to the small town up ahead where I lived with my kid brother, Maebashi "Timmy" Timothy.

_It isn't much, but it's home. And, my brother and I, we try our absolute hardest to make it work. Rule #8: Never take anything for granted (**A/N**: Rule (c) _NCIS_.). Our parents are rarely home. And when they are, they're never home at the same time; or if they are, they never seemed to have time for us kids. It's like...they are avoiding us, as silly as that may sound._

"Thank you, Mr. Yamaguchi," I thanked monotonously, as I stared unblinkingly when said man—the town's pervert, who just so happens owns the most delicious, yet the only bakery in town—placed my usual order on the tabletop, before sitting down himself with a worried expression plastered on his face.

He gently took my hand in his from across the tabletop, caressing it carefully before asking, "What's wrong, my angel?" he asked, using his nickname for me for when I am sad, mad or just out of sorts altogether. He always knew how to cheer me up, even if it was unintentional.

"Your cute nicknames aren't going to work on me this time, Mr. Yamaguchi," I said carefully, wriggling my hand out of his grip, before taking my beverage in said hand.

But he only smiled. "Aw! So that means that they've worked in the past then!" Then he got uncharacteristically silent—and if you knew Mr. Yamaguchi as well I did, then you would've known that just being silent was odd for him. "What is troubling you, my dear?"

I fell silent, obviously unsure of how to answer before sighing. "I-I...uh... I quite, and well, it's just, I thought that quitting was the right thing to do," I babbled, unsurely. "and well, it's just, I guess I thought that I would feel good afterwards, but I don't. I feel worse than before I quite."

Mr. Yamaguchi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, listening intently all the while. "I see, well, it's not that I don't want to help you, my dear," he said. "but I don't know all the details in order to give you my awesomely, amazing advice!" His voice upped a pitch when he always spoke about himself, and this time was no exception. "Do you mind explaining a little bit more about why you quite?"

Why was I even surprised that this was where our conversation went? Eh, I don't know. I guess I'm just tired. Tired of the world for hating me. Tired of Gosei Knight treating me like some sort of _pet_. Tired of having the world on my shoulders. Tired of just...being tired.

"Yeah, about that," I continued my pointless babbling, sounding more unsure by the minute. "I can't. Sorry, Mr. Yamaguchi. It's...complicated." Well, that wasn't a complete lie; it's not like I can say why I quite, but it was complicated.

I couldn't tell anyone that I was training to become the new GoseiGreen in the deepest, most darkest part of the woods (when I was really supposed to be on my early morning jogs). I had to endure Gosei Knight's unbearable hatred for humanity during our long, countless training sessions; saying how my only purpose in life was to search for Yuumajuu. I begged to differ; and because I did, I kept having to come home with unnecessary scrapes, bruises, and cuts all over my body. But that wasn't what cut me deepest (pun intended). The thing that did cut me the deepest was seeing my kid brother's worried face when I always arrived home like that after training.

Mr. Yamaguchi sighed in thought. "I see. Well, just remember: When one door shuts in your face, another opens to reveal a new path," he said thoughtfully, winking at me and smiling all the while, standing up and going behind the counter to help a customer who had just walked in; the bell alerting him by making that _tinkling_ noise.

I only smiled at the man's retreating back. Now, even though he was the town's pervert, he always knew how to make me smile. And that was saying something. He also knew when his childish, inappropriate, behavior was actually inappropriate; I mean, don't get me wrong! His perverted behavior was _always_ inappropriate, but he never hits on women that were younger than him, and he always, always dialed it down whenever I was down. Also, he _always_ gave good advice too (like now).

"Thank you, Mr. Yamaguchi," I whispered barely audible, finishing up my meal. "for everything. You're much too kind." _...for a pervert..._

Finally having finished my plate of amazingly, delicious sweets, I left a big tip (probably too big of a tip too, but hey! It's _Mr._ _Yamaguchi's_! How can I not?), however; before I made my way out of said bakery, the front of the store exploded (as the glass windows shattered into millions of pieces, raining down on me), sending me flying across the bakery before I knew it.

My last thought before being thrown back and falling into oblivion;

Is this what Mr. Yamaguchi meant by another door...opening?

* * *

**A/N** **1**: Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Wikipedia.

Who's excited about _Power Rangers Megaforce_? I am! ...Just pray that it's better than _Samurai _and _Super_ _Samurai_.


	2. When One Door Closes II

**A/N **...Not much to say. Other than this chapter only took me about a day or two to write, then edit, and beta it, before uploading it. And also, I merely use this story for inspiration purposes for my Batman story (as weird as that may sound to some); but don't let that stop you from reading! I, too, take this story very seriously. :)

**Disclaimer** You saw it in the first chapter. And I don't want to repeat myself. I'll add a disclaimer here if I add another OC (original character). Disclaimers. Seriously. (Am I right? Please say yes.)

**Warning**: Foul language.

* * *

"When One Door Closes"  
1 つのドアを閉じたとき

Epic 17.5, Part 2

I swiftly ducked back behind the concrete wall of the dark and lonely alleyway just in time, watching as a small group of Biibi-domo passed by on one of their many patrols around the small town—_my home_.

I don't know how long I was passed out—after being thrown viciously, yet very unexpectedly, mind you, through the back wall of Mr. Yamaguchi's bakery—but when I did finally come to, I was greeted with a most unfortunate sight:

My hometown had been ransacked by the last three remaining Warstars of the Universal Annihilation Army, and was now being patrolled by those annoying, and oddly dressed, biibi-domo that travelled in groups of three or more when out on patrol. But even that wasn't the oddest thing that I've seen thus far; the sky was dark, but it looked ominous, and _ash_ was falling. Talk about odd!

After sticking my head out from deep within the shadows of the alleyway I had ducked under just mere seconds before being spotted, I swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of my throat before pressing onward in a fearful manner. The last thing I wanted was to be spotted without my Tensouder handy. Why in God's name did I leave it back in that Godforsaken forest? It was all the way 'cross town!

But then something caught my eye—or, and more accurately, some_one_.

A small patrol group of biibi-domo were leading innocent people in a rather too-straight-a-line and impatiently pushed them when they didn't move as fast as they would like. This angered me to no end. How dare they treat us humans as nothing more than cattle! This was wrong; just, all wrong.

But what was I to do? I didn't have my Tensouder on me! The one day I don't...just my luck! Gosei Knight was gonna kill me! Speaking of which, where was _Tin Man_ anyway? Shouldn't he be here? _Protecting_?

I am brought out of my musings when suddenly a cat (more than likely) got scared in all the chaos, jumping from a nearby trash can and knocking it over; the sound catching the attention of the lead biibi of the line.

Great! Just what I needed! No Tensouder, and now _this_...? Can this day GET any worse?

Yes, yes it can, apparently.

The lead biibi decided to choose _that exact moment_ to investigate the cause of said noise. Great! I didn't need this! I had to get to my Tensouder! I _needed_ to get to my Tensouder! Why oh why did I have to leave it in that Godforsaken forest?

What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?

It got closer... closer... and closer...; all the while, me panicking in my little hiding spot at the fear of being discovered and being shoved in that line, being pushed around and treated nothing more than like...like _cattle_.

_Think, Marge, think! You're smart! _I hit my own head, hopeful for an idea to come from said action. _I mean, seriously; you're never late for school and you get straight A's, but you can't think up an idea on the fly? What's wrong with you!? If you're gonna be the new Gosei Green you're gonna have to start thinking up ideas on the fly, anyway! So let's go; think!_

Suddenly, I am consumed by some sort of a...a... Memory? At least, that's what it felt like to me;

* * *

_I found myself standing in the middle of what seemed to be an aging forest. It was beautiful. I always had a thing for the woods, just don't know why if am honest with myself. But back to the matter at hand._

_Yeah, so I'm in the woods; and I see Go...Gosei Green...? Yup. But instead of the white skirt that accompanied the white suspenders with my Gosei Green get-up; he didn't have the familiar white skirt. He didn't have anything, actually, but the white suspenders themselves on the lower-half of his costume. But either than that, everything else was exactly the same._

_Oh, did I forget to mention that he was sitting, cross-legged, in the middle said forest, stock still? Guess not. But that's what he was currently doing; he also had his eyes closed, his breathing coming out in steady breaths._

_Was he meditating...? This was all rather confusing. And that was putting it mildly._

_Sure, Gosei Knight didn't talk much about the last Gosei Green; hell, he didn't talk period, unless of course, it was to bash the human race or say what a horrible fighter I am; but I just assumed it was too painful for him to talk about._

_Too painful for a seemingly big emotionless brute like him? Yeah. That was also putting Gosei Knight's character mildly. But you get the gist of things, and how they were when I was training with him—or at least, I hope you do._

"_Do you understand now, Rika?" the man sitting cross-legged in the middle of the woods asked, his voice echoing throughout the eery silence, his calm demeanor never wavering._

_Was he talking to me? Well, I'm sorry, but my name isn't Ri...ka...or whatever he just said. It's Maebashi, Margo "Marge" Maebashi! Get it right, man!_

_I walked straight up to his face. "Yo! My name's not 'Rika', or whatever the hell you just called me!" I literally screamed at him, stomping my foot for unnecessary emphasis; it may have been unnecessary, but it sure as hell felt good! Something I haven't felt in a long time—at least, not after meeting Gosei Knight._

"_It's Maebashi, _Margo "Marge" Maebashi_! You feelin' me?" No response. He just sat there, cross-legged, eyes still closed, ignoring me obviously. "Are you even listening to me?" I moved to touch his shoulder to try and snap him out of his, well, whatever the hell you call it, but instead of touching said shoulder... My hand went right through it, literally! Scaring the crap out of me. Though, I'd never admit it...out loud anyway.__  
_

_I was too stunned to react for a minute or two, just staring at my hand now through his shoulder. The young man didn't react of course, but for a totally different reason: This was a memory, or something, and I wasn't really here. "Huh, am I dead?" I asked myself out loud, having finally pulled my hand free from said shoulder and looked it over by turning my hand over and over in front of my face, making sure every limb was still in working order. They were, thank God!_

_A lone leaf suddenly fell on the young man's knee, making him move for the very first time as he looked down at said leaf; then, without so much as a warning, something—or, more accurately, some_one_—hopped out of the tree-line, startling me._

_I staggered back, but tripped on my own two feet in an effort to not get hit by that someone's wooden stick in their hands (forgetting I wouldn't get hurt because I'm not really there), falling on my rear before the wooden stick and an unique, yet familiar sword made contact; the leaf forgotten, as it fell to the ground in silence._

_I watched as the two aforementioned objects tried their absolute hardest in taking control over the other. I can't help but stare at what I only assume is my predecessor, but what really caught my eye was the one who had scared the crap out of me; it was _me_! _I _was the other one, the one with the...wooden stick?_

_What good will a wooden—let me repeat that, WOODEN—stick do against the cold, hard metal of that guy's sword anyway? Wait, what was this...? I am so confused that my brain starts pounding against my skull, signaling a major headache coming on._

_As if right on cue to answer my question, the young man spoke for the very first time, his voice still echoing throughout the eery silence. "You are too rash, Rika. There is a time and a place for acting out, but there's also a time and place for careful planning; thinking before acting._

"_Do you understand what it is that I am trying to teach you, Rika?" the raven-haired, Japanese young man asked carefully; it was painfully obvious—at least, to me it was—that he was enjoying this._

_Damn him._

_However, my younger self—who was decked out in a tightly zipped dark purple jacket without a hood with the words, "Seaick Soul", decorating the middle of the back with the symbol of a seahorse accompanying it; a light purple turtleneck and tight black jeans with a purple chain hanging from one side—was doing fairly well, until the stupid wooden stick broke in half; my younger self's eyes widening at the action, the sound of said action echoing throughout the eery silence of the aging woods._

_My eyes, too, widened but for a completely different reason; at seeing my younger self being swept from under her own two feet with aforementioned sword that broke that stupid wooden stick in half with ease._

_The young Japanese man held the stick at arm's length, aiming it at my younger self's head. "You'll never win; not at the rate that you are progressing."_

_But my younger self just rolled her eyes (so me!) at the dis/comment. "Maybe. But you also said that I'm 'progressing.' Don't count me out of the game just yet, Magis. I'll get there someday! And when I do, watch out; I'll be a force to be reckoned with! Believe it!"_

_The young man, that I finally knew as "Magis," offered his hand (after putting away the sword, of course); my younger self taking him up on his offer, rather reluctantly of course, but took his hand anyway. Now on her own two feet, Magis de-morphed into his civilian form from the Gosei Green moniker._

_He chuckled. "I don't doubt that for a second."_

"_Magis!" A new voice had entered the conversation, the figure of said voice emerging out of the tree-line in a sprint, stopping just short of my younger self and this Magis guy._

_The young man looked at his friend, who had his hands on his knees and bent over, panting, in concern._

"_Hyde, what's wrong?!" asked Magis, obviously distraught at seeing his friend so out of breath and in a hurry._

_The new man, now known as Hyde—was also decked out in a "Seaick Soul" jacket, though blue, with the logo of a shark accompanying it on the back and white pants with a silver chain on one side, too—looked up, eyes wide and... Scared?_

"_Kurasuniigo of the 5000°c!" gasped Hyde, panting. "He's attacking!"_

_Everyone's eyes widened at receiving such shocking news, except because I didn't know who that was, I didn't react the same way that they did. I merely looked confused, more than likely._

_But Magis was the first to recover. "I see—right; Rika, stay here. We'll take care of Kurasuniigo, and be back before teatime!"_

"_Wait, what?!" exclaimed my younger self in defiance, obviously disappointed at missing all the action. "But I can help! And I hate tea..."_

_Said man only nodded his head no, squeezing my younger self's shoulders in reassurance. "I have no doubt about that," he chuckled. "But you can't help us, at least not yet, not at the way you're progressing. You need to have a clear head, yet, at the same time, be tough. Keep training, and you'll get there. I know you will."_

_My younger self merely slumped her shoulders, sighing in defeat. "Fine. But when I do, I'll be as tough as you. Possibly even tougher!" She fist bumped Magis and Hyde, who then transformed back into Gosei Green and Gosei Blue, respectively._

_The mood suddenly became serious when said Blue and Green Gosei Angels began walking away from my younger self; said self's mood rather sad at seeing her two best friends willingly walking into danger that they might not be walking away from._

"_Just come back—safe and sound—the _both_ of you!" exclaimed my younger self, cupping her hands over her mouth, adding emphasis on the word "both;" said Gosei Angels all but fist bumped the air before they continued walking._

* * *

"What was that just now?" I asked to no one in particular, unaware of the fact that I was cupping my own mouth. I was still confused what exactly that was, but I felt a strange sense of calm like the most calm I have ever felt—something I have not felt in like forever; for it seemed that's what it felt like to me.

But just as quickly as said feeling of calm had washed over me, it vanished; seeing that the biibi-domo were advancing on my hiding spot. Odd, you would have thought they would have found me out by now, but I'm not complaining. It gave me the edge that I (desperately) needed; the element of none other than, surprise.

Quickly, I spotted a nearby piece of broken pipe and grabbed it. I quietly got into position as I crouched behind the construction equipment, getting ready for the fight of my life. This wasn't going to be an easy win, if a victory at all.

* * *

**A/N **...Well, there you have it folks! I hope you liked it because I certainly had fun writing it! Tell me what you think in a review please! Also, what do you think of _Megaforce_, thus far? It seems like it's becoming increasingly boring now, but that's just my opinion. What's yours?

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^

**Mailbag**

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing! It really makes my day when I see that someone has reviewed. :)


End file.
